


How dare you make me go crazy?

by LordFlausch



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fantasizing, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Swearing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: The newfound human annoyance (who is somehow cute but she won't ever admit that) is making Runa's work in the cafe frustrating as it is. A dream marks the start of a day that adds a whole other meaning to it.





	How dare you make me go crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Update: THERE IS NOW FANART TO THIS WORK AND I LEGIT CAN'T. YOU'LL FIND IT BELOW THE TEXT AND I HOPE YOU'LL FANGIRL IT AS MUCH AS I DO.

An impatient growl leaves her lips as she looks at the clock within the cafe, realizing there would be still a little over 3 hours left of her shift today.  
While it was nice that she didn't have to work on the floor and serve every customer alone – well, except for her turnips, why did the temp have to be human? 

_And an annoying one, that is._

She sighs, stealing a glance at the brunette who is currently busy serving croissants to one of the regulars – an orange-skinned woman with horns and scales covering her body. She smiles at the human as she takes her order, who smiles back in return... Runa could've sworn that a slight blush started to form on her cheeks. Not that she'd be close enough to know for sure.

_Nor would I even care._

With another sigh, she decides to take a round on the floor to see whether any guest needs another thing served.

“Miss?”

An annoyed voice comes right behind her.

“What is it?”

_Great. That fish again._

“Where are my crepes? That woman over there ordered way past me, and yet still I have not seen a glimpse of my dish! How long could it take to make them?”

“I'm sure they will be there in a minute.”

“Well then. Go and check the kitchen!”

She almost orders her turnips to fly into his gills and suffocate him, but instead, nods and heads over. She heads to the kitchen and mentally prepares herself, but nothing can truly help with the increasing, unmistakable pull of the binding spell. As it takes a hold of her, she clenches her teeth, fighting the magic that tries to pull her back to the human. When she looks up again, Zain smirks at her. 

“Not. A. Word.”

He merely shrugs, but his eyes tell everything. When she moves past him to get to the kitchen, she feels the pull easing, being that is closer to the floor as the passage behind the bar. 

“Roman, where are the crepes for table 15?”

“Huh? I sent them out already.”

_Oh that incompetent little-_

“But table 8 ordered the same, so before you make a scene, she could just have mixed up the order. Here it is.”

He hands the plate with beautifully arranged crepes to her.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Runa?”

“What?!”

“Don't be too hard on her. Everyone can make mistakes.”

She sighed, groaning internally.

“Fine.”

She leaves the kitchen, noticing the pull being easier than before, and when she heads out again, she sees ____ just asking one of the customers closest to Runa whether everything is fine. The second the girl notices her return,their eyes lock. She could swear that the hint of a relieved smile plays upon her lips, but she doesn't return it, instead leveling her with a hard gaze. But Runa breaks eye contact soon enough to look at the fish.

“Your crepes. As ordered.”

“About time.”

The blue blob only shakes his head.

“I will call you if I need anything else.”

She nods and turns around, only to walk over to ____, magenta eyes barely hiding her annoyance. 

“Let me guess. I messed up.”

The sarcastic tone only makes things worse.

“Oh good, at least you do get things right sometimes.”

The human's huff makes her smirk for a moment.

“You brought the crepes to table 8, while the guest at table 15 had ordered earlier, and because of your mistake, I had to deal with that fish.”

The human sighs. 

“Listen, I'm sorry. Can I just go back to work?”

_That... was quick._

“Fine. Try not to mess up more.”

The following hours drag on, until finally the last guest leaves, Emeril heads home and everyone goes ahead to cleaning up.  
When the tips are split between them, Runa and ____ head upstairs to her room. As soon as the door closes behind her, she strips down to her underwear – a thing hardly ever noticed by the human nowadays, as she's just grown accustomed to it. Today though, the brunette doesn't even linger with her, but heads for the bathroom instead.  
As soon as Runa is changed, she can hear the faint noises of water from the shower. 

_A few moments of peace._

She flops down onto the bed in her pajamas, closing her eyes and slowly letting her mind drift away for just a few minutes, trying to calm down from the day and it's frustrations.  
It doesn't last long.

“Runa?”

She opens one eye to make out the source of the voice. Coming from her bathroom, the human sounds a little embarrassed, almost shy.

_If she wasn't so damn annoying, it would even sound cute..._

“What?”

“I... uh... I kinda forgot my pajamas?”

“So what?”

“Would you give them to me?”

She groans internally. 

“Fine.”

But upon looking for them, Runa becomes suddenly aware of the fact they aren't there... because they had just been put in the laundry this morning. She groans in annoyance, opening her own wardrobe and grabbing a random shirt from it, then she heads over to the bathroom and knocks. 

“Yours is in the laundry. I got you one of my shirts to sleep in instead.”

Soon enough, the door opens, letting out the smell of her own spicy, yet sweet shampoo as the human's arm extends out to grab the clothing. 

“Thank you.”

“You used my shampoo again.”

“Well, you don't have anything else here.”

_The smell suits her..._  
_WAIT, where did that thought come from?_

She huffs and heads back to bed, frowning over the thought that had seemingly appeared in her head from nowhere. Shaking it away, her eyes flick to the bathroom door just as ____ opens it.  
And her mind goes blank.  
The shirt she randomly picked had apparently been one of the shorter ones, barely covering the human past her hips. The buttons on the top remain opened, baring just enough of cleavage that the imagination of nipping the soft, likely still damp skin there becomes quite appealing.  
Her hair is dry again, falling past her shoulders in beautiful curls, making Runa think for just a second about how it would feel running her hand through it.  
Her legs – barely covered – show the same smooth skin as the other parts visible, the moonlight revealing beautiful, supple thighs, practically begging to grab them and – 

_WHAT THE FUCK, BRAIN?!_

Runa shoves any of her rising emotions back in line, hoping the brunette will only perceive it as the checking out she's used to. 

“Staring at me again?”

“Who says I can't appreciate a good view if I get one?”

“You chose this shirt on purpose, right?”

“And what if I did?”

The human gives a frustrated groan, making her telltale smirk appear on her face. 

“Honestly, Runa, just go fuck yourself.”

“Right here? Didn't know you'd be into that.”

The girl's blush is worth her last comment, and by the way her breath hitches, Runa can definitely tell ____ imagined what she'd implied for at least a moment. But when the brunette replies, her voice is nothing short of sassy.

“Didn't know you'd be hoping to have me watch.”

Now it's her turn to choke for a moment, her mind coming up with the image of pinning the human's hands to the bed with one hand and using the other on herself, watching the girl writhe beneath her, desperate to touch and be touched herself. 

_Fuck._

As she sees the smirk on the girl's face, she knows she's lost this time. With a huff, she crosses her arms behind her head and closes her eyes, merely hearing the steps and feeling how the bed gives in to the new weight.  
With a snap of her fingers, the lights go out, plunging the room into a comfortable darkness. And without another word, she falls asleep.

_“R-Runa...”_

_Heavy breathes sound in front of her, and she can feel soft skin on her lips and between her teeth as she nips at a smooth, pale throat. She presses a few more kisses to the skin around, light and teasing, hearing a low whimper from above. Blowing gently, she feels the woman shuddering._

_“Hmmmm?”_

_She asks in her most innocent voice possible, moving her head lower to the woman's collarbone, adjusting one of her arms that's keeping her trapped between Runa's body and a wall. With a smirk, the waitress looks up, meeting the hazel eyes of ____. The brunette's pupils are dilated, a slight blush on her cheeks, telling of arousal and pleasure. Her breaths are coming out in small gasps between parted lips, which are practically begging to be kissed._  
_With another smirk, Runa does just that._  
_Lips meeting fiercely, she slides both her hands up the human's back, making sure to give enough pressure for another whimper, and pushes her further against the wall with all of her body, ensuring every inch of her can feel the tantalizing trap._  
_However, the human doesn't give in to her that easily. She tangles her fingers in the magenta strands, slipping the other hand to grab Runa's neck, who can't help a groan in return. Their kisses turn even more intense, hands roaming each others bodies until Runa slips a leg between the human's, pressing her thigh against her._  
_The moan escaping the brunette's throat is so delicious she breaks the kiss to glance into those clouded hazel eyes so filled with desire... She has to bite her lip to keep from gasping in response._  
_How long has it been since someone looked at her that way? As if she needed her so badly she couldn't even take it anymore?_  
_Instead of saying anything, Runa places one of her hands at the side of the human's neck, using her fingers to trace light, teasing patterns across the skin. She isn't surprised when the brunette tilts her head backwards to give her better access, and when she presses another light kiss directly on her throat, the grip in her hair tightens. When she looks up, the human has an almost begging look in those magnificent hazel eyes._

_“Please...”_

_Deciding to indulge her newfound lover, she presses her knee between her thighs again, rewarded with another beautiful moan, seeing her face twist in pleasure, followed by a bite on her lip._

_“Shhhh... let me hear you.”_

“Runa! Wake up!”

With a groan, she opens her eyes as the same voice she just heard moaning in her dream now rouses her from sleep. Realizing exactly what she dreamed, her eyes fly open. 

_I wanted to fuck her._

Realizing the state she's in, she comes to another realization.

_If she'd let me, I'd fuck her right now._  
_…_  
_Gosh, I'm so horny I didn't even realize how annoying she usually is._  
_Why did that dream affect me this much?_

“Lucien just knocked, the daily morning meeting is about to begin soon.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

With a sigh, she gets out of bed, only a flash of disappointment running through her upon realizing ____ isn't wearing her shirt anymore. 

_Snap out of it! It was only a dream._

When the human heads out of her room, she lets her head sink back against the pillow, her hands starting to wander all over her body almost on their own. Hoping to ease her frustration, she gives in. Starting to rub her breasts above her shirt, imagining her roommate's hands instead of her own, she soon realizes she won't even need that. With a sigh, she slips past her pajama pants and between her thighs, stroking through her own folds and slowly starting to rub her clit, a low moan escaping her lips. 

_____, lying between my legs on the bed, using her tongue on me... my hands tangled in her hair, pressing that annoying mouth to myself... she feels so good, she's so incredibly talented..._

She increases the pressure, and when she feels her orgasm building, she barely contains a gasp. She moves her hand further to get even more of her own touch, bucking her hips and-

“RUNA! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN!”

Her eyes jerk open, hand practically flying out of her pants, and she sits up in an instant. With an absolutely frustrated groan, she gets out of bed, heading out of her door and seeing a very expectant group of coworkers standing there, more or less smirking. As her eyes meet those hazel ones from her dream, she feels the sudden urge to grab the human and drag her back to the bedroom to fuck her senseless, but instead she takes a deep breath, hoping her flushed cheeks come off as a sign of embarrassment. 

“I'm sorry, Liora. Didn't mean to.”

Her boss raises an eyebrow but nods, returning back to the topic at hand, but Runa cannot, for a single second, focus on it. Her mind is too occupied imagining various ideas how she could have had her way with the brunette.

_I could go over to the couch tonight and kiss her awake before I'd seduce her. Or I could just do it after we've finished our shift and take her on my bed._  
_Why didn't I go into the bathroom with her last night when she showered?_  
_..._  
_Not helping. Not at all._

Over the duration of the next hours, Runa has to admit concentrating on work proves especially hard for her. Sure, in some moments, it's easy to push the distractions away. Yet she is frequently frustrated out of her mind since ____ just looks good enough to eat today, despite wearing nothing apart of her usual clothing.  
But every time she looks at her, her dream or her imaginations come to the front of her mind again. Thoughts of dragging her to the storage room and teasing her until she whimpers and begs for release. Ripping those garments apart and tasting her skin.  
She compensates by trying to keep as far away from the human as she can, avoiding conversation, eye contact and touch. Around lunch, she is able to get herself under control so much to resume her normal efficacy. Still, the slightly unnerving feeling of need remains, but that's an easy distraction, pushed away to the back of her mind.  
When she stands apart from the guests for a while, Emeril moves over to her. 

“Are you alright? You're acting a little strange today.”

“I'm fine.”

“It's not only me noticing, you know. ____ looks over to you every once in a while, and she seems worried.”

“She can mind her own business.”

“Runa, really... if I can give you one piece of advice, try to be a little more open towards her. She's an amazing person, really.”

“She's gonna leave in a while one way or another. Why should I bother?”

“Look. I know you don't like her, but you could improve your shifts a lot if you would work with her and not partly against her.” 

“She keeps messing up.”

“So did you in the beginning, if the stories I've heard are correct.”

An amused twinkle shines in Emeril's eyes, and Runa can only guess which story she's referring to. With a roll of her eyes, she notices one of the customers seeking direct eye contact to her, so she gives one last nod to the hostess and heads over to her table. 

“What can I get for you?”

“Thanks, I was wondering when I'd be noticed.”

The woman gives a small smile. 

“I'd like a Latte and some lavender scones.”

“I'll get those for you.”

She turns around, giving Zain the coffee order and after that, getting the scones from Lucien. Just a few minutes later, she sets both plates down on the table.

“Thank you.”

She nods, heading over to the end of the floor and observing. When she looks up, Liora is walking towards her. 

“Go take your break. I'll send ____ in when yours is over.”

She exhales in an annoyed way, but stays silent when one white eyebrow rises again.  
Turning around, she walks over to the storage room, taking a seat and getting herself a glass of water. Leaning back in the chair, she stretches her limbs, relaxing for as long as she can.  
After a time that feels way too short to have been half an hour, she hears steps from outside and then the door. 

“Runa?”

“Hm?”

“I'm here to send you back in.”

She nods.

“What is up with you today? Normally, you're just absolutely insufferable, but it's different.”

“Nothing.”

“Runa.”

She shrugs, standing up.

“I'm going back in. Hope you didn't mess up anything for me to clean up.”

Just with that, something in ____ seems to snap, and she storms over to Runa, stopping just inches apart, and looks into her eyes with a sharp gaze speaking of nothing short of fury.

“Just what is wrong with you? I'm doing the best I can, only to be talked down by you. Like, I have literally NO obligation to work here, in fact, you're keeping me hostage and the only reason I'm on the floor with you is because I don't want to bore my ass off upstairs. I may have no experience in this field, but the only thing I could at least hope for is someone who understands that. But no. Instead, I'm literally bound to an arrogant jerk who can't even recognize anything I do to help her but instead is such a princess she sees the need to make herself seem more valid by treating everyone around her like dirt on her shoes. And you know what? I can understand why you'd have charm magic, because otherwise, literally no one would even consider to want to be around you. So next time we have that annoying fish in the cafe, do yourself a favor and go out on a date with him, because I can see none more fit for someone like you.”

_Shit._  
_I didn't know she'd be this hot when she's angry._

Runa remains speechless for a second, before she smirks, taking a step closer to the brunette, almost touching but not quite. Seeing her eyes widen and her lips part, basically all anger vanish from her face, is quite the distraction.

_I want her right now. I want to press her against the wall and kiss her until every last thought vanishes from her mind. And I want to fuck her on that chair until the only thing coming from her mouth is my name and desperate pleading for me not to stop._

Sheer will keeps her from doing exactly that, so she only leans forward another inch, feeling the human's breath hitch.

_Her lips look so gorgeous... so inviting..._

It takes her a moment to collect herself, not give in to the temptation she knows will only end badly, so her trademark smirk once more appears on her face, mocking. 

“Whatever you say.”

Without another word, she leaves, practically feeling the human's eyes burning in her back. For some reason, a shiver runs down her spine.  
As soon as she's back on the floor again, she releases a breath she didn't realize was holding.

_Now I'm back to square one._

The remainder of the day stays mostly frustrating. The looks ____ gives her are heated, mostly angry, and that only serves to make her blood boil a little more every time. It's a relief when the day ends, when the last guest leaves, when she's able to flip the OPEN sign around. With a soft sigh, she moves to clean up and set the tables anew. When she moves up the stairs, Zain looks back at her.

“Hey, Runa, we're going to the lounge for a drink. Do you want one too?”

“No. I'm gonna go shower and have some time for myself.”

He smirks.

“Didn't get enough sleep this morning?”

“Don't remind me.”

A chuckle comes from the barista. 

“Well then, have a good evening.”

“You too.”

Heading to her room, the first thing she does is strip down to her underwear and then take her pajamas out. She moves into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sighing. She removes the last two pieces of clothes remaining, stepping into her shower and turning on the hot water.  
Alone with her thoughts, they can't help to wander to a certain brunette that's been haunting her dreams and daydreams for more than the past 24 hours. 

_If I had just kissed her a few hours ago... yes, I would've slammed her against a wall and kissed her. And oh, how she would've kissed me back. I know how her breath hitches and her cheeks flush when she's near me. She wouldn't refuse._  
_I would let my hands go up and down her sides and hear those little sounds she'd make into the kiss. I would demand more, so much more..._

She sighs, looking down on herself and realizing just how needy she is.

_Not like anyone would hear me here._

With that thought, she lets her hands trail her body again, brushing over her sides, chest, and legs.

_I would scrape over her sides one last time before grabbing her breasts, kissing her more demanding than ever... I'd bite her lips gently, making her gasp. Eventually, I would pull back and look at her._  
_She'd be beautiful. Her hair a little messy, blushing, lips agape and a little swollen. She'd be looking at me... so much need in her eyes, so much desire. I'd smirk, moving in to kiss her cheek, down to her throat, hearing her panting and feeling her hold on me tighten a little. I'd bite her, cupping her breasts and then trailing my hands upwards to her collar. I'd tease her... trailing my fingers over her neck and nipping there._

Her breaths quicken, and the water on her skin becomes nothing more than an unimportant sensation. She moves up to her breasts, massaging and fondling them, occasionally pinching her nipples, making little gasps escape her.

_Oh, I'd practically rip her top apart and the shirt below too... and I'd go for her shoulders next, biting the skin and sucking there so she knows she's mine even if she hates me... and suddenly, I'd press my leg between hers only to hear her moan in surprise, then in pleasure when I grind it against her. I'd continue nipping on her throat and shoulders, and I would take her bra off in whatever way suits me best... then I'd let go of her and walk over to the table, smirking at her and beckoning her to come there..._

She gets more aggressive on herself, one of her hands already trailing down her body. She teases herself, drawing patterns on her mound, making more gasps and an occasional groan escape her mouth.

_And when she'd be on the table... I'd have no mercy. I'd go on top of her in an instant, stepping between her legs and putting my body on hers. I'd kiss her breasts and bite her nipples, and I'd fondle her thighs and butt through the leggings... which she won't be wearing long then... I'd have her naked, begging for my touch, and oh, I'd touch her, I'd fuck her so hard she would fail to hide any noise and scream my name._

Runa's fingers rub over her clit, a moan escaping her lips, and when her legs begin to shake, she takes the arm not currently pleasuring herself to steady her position. Leaning forward, she braces against the shower wall, biting her lip to make sure the loud noises won't be heard. 

_I won't let her come. I would get her to the edge and leave her there. She'd have to deserve to come, I'd sit on the table and make sure she'd work for it..._  
_Use your tongue, ____... make me come for you..._  
_She'd be so good, I wouldn't last long, not with that..._

As the images in her head get a blurred mess of ____ eating her out and she herself fucking the human senseless, she increases her pressure one last time until her orgasm crashes over her. Her body tenses and she can't hold back the choked moan in her throat, too occupied with welcoming the bliss that overcomes her after a day of need.  
Panting, she slowly comes back down to reality again, beginning to feel the water droplets hitting her body and spreading warmth. She remains there, catching her breath and herself again, looking at the bathroom door with mixed emotions.

_Maybe I will never have you like that, ____..._  
_But that doesn't mean I can't dream about it._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

As I mentioned in the updated notes, my friend made a gorgeous and sexy piece of fanart for this fic and I damn better show it to all of you.  


I'm still swooning when I look at this.

If you wanna check out the art on tumblr, it's [here](http://verynonyideas.tumblr.com/post/179822470857/this-is-some-runa-fanart-for-the-lovely)


End file.
